Us
by xymox
Summary: Bo's thoughts and fears on feeding from Lauren for the first time. A quick one-shot. My first fic, so please review, but be kind!


I love her, but what does that mean to a succubus? Does it mean anything? Is she just another potential food source, a quick snack? Does the succubus see her as a threat, keeping me away from the buffet of other people's life forces?

Does She bask in her touch like I do, reveling in every caress like it is pure love flowing though her fingers? Does She beg for more, never wanting the sensation to end and yearning for more when it does? Does She crave her, ache for her like I do?

How do I know what my succubus wants? I have spent most of my life trying to control her, to shove her down so deep that She can never rise back up. I know that is not healthy, that eventually She will become angry and I will be powerless to stop her. I don't want her to hurt the people I care about, but I am afraid to relax my grip, even a little.

I love her, but does she know what kind of monster she loves back? She says she does. She is very smart, the smartest person I know. But sometimes I think her love for me clouds her judgment, as I know mine does for her. A human and a succubus. We aren't meant for each other. But we are. I can't walk away from her, god knows I have tried. I tried pushing her away too, and that had even less success. So how do I love her and keep her safe, when the thing she needs protection from is me?

I lie watching her as she sleeps next to me, her warm body pressed against mine. I don't ever want to let her go. She is so beautiful, so warm and caring. She loves me, not for what I am but despite it. She loves Bo.

I think about how to introduce her to my succubus, wonder if that is a good idea. How could She not love her like I do? Would She love her too much, want to devour her after getting a taste? Or would She be warm and gentle, realizing the preciousness of what she had?

She stirs next to me, sensing my racing thoughts. She rolls over just a little, not enough to move away from the cocoon of our bodies, but just enough to look up into my eyes. "Bo" she says sleepily, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" "Nothing," I say and smile reassuringly, but I know she doesn't buy it, she knows me too well.

Her brow furrows and now she is worried. I don't want her to worry. My succubus is now awake though, and I close my eyes so she doesn't see. It's silly really, she sees me better than anyone and knows what is going on inside of me. She doesn't shy away though, she is not afraid. No, I am the one afraid, the one so terrified of hurting the only thing that means more to me than my own life.

She slides in closer, her hand sliding up my body until her palm is cupping my chin. "Bo, open your eyes. I want to see you," she says gently, her fingers caressing my face ever so slowly. "Don't be afraid, you need to trust yourself, like I trust you."

"I don't know that I can. I am worried she will hurt you. Will be too rough or want too much. I could never live with myself if something happened. I would rather die than have her hurt you."

"Bo, I know you would never let anything hurt me. I love you, completely, and I am not afraid of her. I want to know her too, she is a part of who you are. You need to accept her into your life, the more you deny her the more dangerous it becomes. Please, open your eyes."

I cringe at her words, but am powerless to resist. Slowly I open my eyes, knowing they are glowing with desire and power. She looks right in to them and smiles gently. "Hello," she says.

I feel my control start to slip. The urge to taste her, to possess her is becoming too much. I am in way over my head. My love has gone too far, gone too deep. It has awakened her in the caverns of my soul. She is hungry now, hungry for her like I am. But I don't want to share, she is too good, too pure for the carnal desires of my succubus.

"_Lauren.._" is all I can whisper. She isn't backing down, her trust in me is absolute. She moves closer, her lips just inches from mine. I can feel my heart beating in my chest, pounding to get out. I pray I have the control she thinks I do, because my inner demon and my precious love are about to meet.

Her hand pulls me down gently towards her lips. I know she can see the panic in my eyes, but I also know she can see the power. She is still not afraid. The first touch of her lips is like a ghost, the gentlest of touches. My skin immediately flames and I can feel the desire racing through my body. I want her like I have never before, and I know it is because She is pushing me now.

The second touch is still gentle, but it is also an invitation. She is asking her to come out, to play. I groan with the strain of holding back, knowing it will be futile. I pray silently to Her to be gentle, to feel love.

I pull back, but just a fraction of a inch, just enough space to allow our breathe to mingle. I inhale ever so gently, allowing Her to come to the surface, to meet my love, to take what She wants, what She needs.

The taste is incredible, it sends a current of electricity through my whole body, my desire flaring immediately. I can feel Her pleasure, Her shock at the ambrosia she had tasted. I knew Lauren would be like no other, and now She knows it too. But how will She react, this has always been the question.

As if She is sensing my worry, She stops. She knows. She knows what I have known, that she needs to be protected, to be loved, to be nurtured. She knows that she is special, a gift to be cherished. And so She stopped, a wave of exstacy and contentment rolling inside of me.

And with that, I am no longer afraid. I know that We will do whatever it takes to love and protect her. That We will fight for her, comfort her and make love to her. And in return she will do what she has always promised to do, what she has been telling Us since she met us. She will feed and care for us, protect us, love us. Love Bo, the Succubus.


End file.
